School Days
by Lilmekenny
Summary: Theres a new girl in Konoha High. Can she become good friends or more with Gaara or will things go wrong...Alot wrong..GaaraxOc and some ShikaxTemari. Sry Suck at summaries badly...


AN: I don't not own anyone in Naruto, or anything in this story. I only own my OC's Kaida and Kanna…If I did I would be the happiest person in the world. -- And make sure you check out you tube sometime because I made a trailer for this story! Oh and its called School Days Fanfiction trailer by Skitl3zNme (Coming Soon).

"Someone talking is like this"

and

_**Someone's thoughts "like this in italics"**_

* * *

School Days

Chapter 1: New student

"Let's see here……Where is room 301?"

A girl around the age of 16 walked along the halls of Konoha high school.

"Ok I'm lost! How on earth am I suppose to find room 301?!"

She turned around to see a door with 301 written on it.

_**"Oh that helps…(--')"**_

Inside the class a teacher by the name of Hatake Kakashi was teaching literature until the door slid open. Everyone in the class looked to the girl who walked in slowly in the class.

"Oh you must be the new student the principle informed me about." The girl nodded her silver hair that went to her hips and curled at the end.

"Well do you mind introducing yourself to the class."

The girl smiled ignoring her nervousness, as she walked further in the class with a sigh.

" Um my name is Mizuki Kaida and I just came from being homed schooled."

"Wow interesting, please everyone make Miss Mizuki feel welcome…now if you would have a seat by Gaara…Gaara please raise your hand.

A boy with red hair and dark-rimmed eyes that were closed, raised his hand with a bored expression. Kaida walked to the last seat in the second row and sat down. She looked at the boy barely able to see his whole face as he turned back to staring out the window. She then looked to at a girl infront of her who had four pony-tails in her blonde hair. Kaida then looked next to her and found a boy with one spiky pony-tail in his black hair. She looked around at everyone's bored and lifeless forms… Kakashi-sensei taught all the way till the bell rung.

"Alright class see you guys tomorrow."

As soon as he left everyone jumped up and began to move around the room.

"Hi I'm Temari"

Kaida looked at the four pony-tailed girl who had a smile plastered on her face.

"H-Hi"

"Kaida right, nice to meet you, its been awhile since had a new student."

"Yeh especially a cute one…"

Temari rolled her eyes.

"That's my brother Kankuro, ignore him…and this is my other bother Gaara."

The boy with brown hair nodded his head with a wink and the boy with red hair looked over at Kaida. His teal eyes connected with her icy-blue ones.

"Hey…"

"uh um hi, nice to meet both of you."

Kaida blushed as she examined his face noticing his love tattoo above his left eye but then broke away from his eyes quickly.

"Aww isn't she cute…she acts like she could be y little sister!"

"Heh Don't let your shyness get the best of you, I mean we're not gonna bite…unless you want us to."

"Stop flirting Kankuro! Gods your like a pig today."

Temari told him smacking the back of his head as he glared at her.

"Well Kaida I hope we all become good friends!"

Kaida nodded with a smile, but then it was replaced by a look of confusion. She turned around and seen a chubby looking kid munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Uh Forgive my friend Choji here he likes to eat…oh and I'm Shikamaru."

The boy with the one pony-tail spoke.

"Humph Shika, I was wondering why didn't you call me last night?"

"Sorry Temari my dad made me do chores at the last minute."

"Oh are you two dating?"

Shikamaru and Temari looked at Kaida then eachother before blushing.

"OH UH…no were just friends honest!"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Uh anyway I'll have to introduce you to everyone else at lunch-

Before she could finish the bell rung and a women with shoulder length brown hair walked in.

"Alright class lets begin, and for those of you who are new I'm Kurenai-Sensei."

Eneryone turned around to look at Kaida as she realized she was the center of attention. She began sanking lower in her seat.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Not much but it will get better..Promise!!


End file.
